User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: Joeaikmen
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: "Controversy" is a word that most people on this wiki are familiar with. Today's guest may be the very definition of it. He needs no further introduction. Ladies and gentlemen, Joeaikmen. First question: How did you first come across this wiki? Joe: It's so long ago XP… erm… I think I was looking for the Epic Rap Battles of History Wikipedia page. That brought me here. And I haven't looked back since! Jake: It's always good to never look back. Joe: Certainly would have been for Orpheus. Just a little joke for Matthew there. Jake: Second question: Where did you come up with your username? Joe: I didn't come up with my username, my parents did. XP Jake: Your parents told you to use this username?… Oh, wait… that's your real name. Joe: Yes :P Jake: Totally forgot that was your real name. Anyway, third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Joe: Reading, quizzes and.................eating. :) Oh, and rapping. And spending time with my girlfriend. Jake: I suppose you're a very lucky man? Joe: Since she will probably read this... of course. Jake: ;) Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Joe: Favorite: Washington vs Wallace. Least favorite would be Thor vs Zeus. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Joe: That's a toughie. Bobdave, BreZ, and whoever is currently reading this. <3 Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Joe: Hahahahahahahaha…do you want the short answer or the long one? Jake: Doesn't matter. I'm here all day till 4. Joe: I like Toad in the Hole. Depends on the pizza. Jake: …what now? Joe: Idk what you're saying what to. Jake: What on God's green earth is Toad in the Hole? Joe: Sausage in Yorkshire pudding with gravy and the like. Jake: Forgive me. I'm American. Joe: A truly fatal illness. Jake: Indeed. Some would say you have been a controversial figure on the wiki. How do you respond to that? Joe: I admit to it in my profile. I mix a lot if feelings. I wish people would like me, but sometimes people just won't. Jake: I like you. You're a pretty cool guy. Joe: Thanks. :P I bet you say that to all the guys. Jake: Only to people I think are cool. And now the dreaded question. Joe: Is it the "what turns you on" question? Jake: Ye. Joe: My girlfriend. :P Oh, and threesomes with Lexi and Sierra. :) But mostly my girlfriend. Jake: How sweet. And then strange. And then sweet again. Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Joe: Woah. Jake: What is your favorite word? Joe: "Blackguard". Jake: What is your least favorite word? Joe: "Questionnaire". Jake: Are you trying to tell me something here, Joe? Joe: Not at all :) Jake: What makes you happy? Joe: My girlfriend. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Joe: My girlfriend being unhappy. Jake: What sound do you love? Joe: My own voice. Jake: Narcissistic, much? What sound do you hate? Joe: Sirens. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Joe: "Bastard". Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Joe: Porn star. Jake: ……What profession would you not like to participate in? Joe: Working at fast food chains. Jake: And the last question: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Joe: "Son! You're back!" Jake: Beautiful! Now, before this is all over, any final statements? Joe: Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe! Jake: Terrific. That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for another stellar interview here on "Inside The User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts